


Satisfied

by SumthinClever



Series: Past Patiently Waiting [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: Long-distance relationships are hard, but Angelica and Zoe make the best of it.Short sequel to Smashing Every Expectation, but with the focus on Angelica and her girlfriend.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/gifts).



> For writelikeotsgoingoutofstyle, who offered a fic exchange because they wanted more WxW fic in the world. Well, please have this 5k thing I word vomited over the course of a day. (Sorry it took so long.)
> 
> All: Please note that I don't usually read WxW, let alone write it, but somehow got all this plus smut and ??? Please tell me if something feels weird and I'll try to correct it.
> 
> As is my way, did a little research on a lot of different things. If something is wrong in any regard, let me know.
> 
> Also for lol-phan-af, because though everything I read/ experience influences my writing, I see her all over this fic, particularly in the texting section.

Zoè was tidying up. Angelica was coming home today! Well, one of her homes. They'd be together 3 years now, but were still doing the long-distance-relationship thing. Zoè's base was still in Paris where she did the majority of her modeling, and Angelica still called New York City home, too, where she was a partner in one of the biggest law firms in the country. 

 

They'd bounced around the thought of one of them relocating, but never reached any kind of agreement. It wasn't as easy as just packing up and moving. French runways was where Zoè was really known, though America knew her name. But she couldn't expect the same kind of attention as she was currently earning in the bigger pools of American fashion. 

 

As for Angelica, her law degree wasn't transferable, let alone her partnership. To relocate, she'd have to learn an entirely new set of laws and get certified here, and then possibly work her way up in an established form or build her own from the ground up. 

 

Neither of them were ready for such a change. 

 

But in the meantime, they still talked mostly daily and visited each other as frequently as they could. Zoè had her own room in the Schuyler household, despite sharing Angelica's whenever she came. Her own room was mostly where she stored her things. Angelica, while many great things, was not the best at sharing her space. And considering how much stuff she had to fill it, Zoè really couldn't blame her. 

 

So Zoè had her own room at the Schuyler house, and made sure Angelica had her own in their Paris home. 

 

Zoè loved when Angelica called the Paris house “home.” Loved knowing Angelica felt at home here, with her. She loved the permanence of the word, of the implications for their relationship, despite the challenges of distance. 

 

Zoè was smiling to herself when her phone rang.

 

“Bonjour,” she answered.

 

“And bonjour to you, too,” responded Hercules. Despite living in Paris for over three years now, his French had not improved much, and he chose not to attempt it often, as his partners never failed to tease and coo at him whenever he spoke it.

 

“Ah! ‘ercules! Good day. How are you?”

 

Zoè went back to tidying while she chatted with Hercules. Both she and Blaise had gotten even closer to all of Gilbert's partners since they'd finally moved here. And while she was still closest to Gil, Hercules was not far behind. She adored the man and had modeled in several of his shows here.

 

Hercules had called to invite her out to lunch with them all, as they did at least once a week or so. But she couldn't today. Angelica was coming home!

 

“Bring her along,” Hercules suggested. “You know we'll be seeing her while she's here, anyway.”

 

Zoè trilled a laugh. “Oui, but you will not be seeing her the day she arrives. She will not be seeing anything but our bedroom.”

 

It was Hercules’ turn to laugh, deep and loud. “Fair enough. We'll see you tomorrow, then?”

 

“Perhaps the day after.”

 

Zoè had Hercules’ laugh ringing in her ear as they hung up. 

 

Zoè looked around the place, satisfied that it was as clean as it was going to get for now, and glanced at the clock. She had an hour before she had to leave to meet Angelica at the airport. 

 

It was always fun meeting her there, and Zoè never failed to make a scene. La Vie Parisenne and its fellows had a field day after realizing she was in a relationship with another woman, especially after it linked her with first Gilbert and then Blaise years ago.  

 

At first, the rags tried to spin it as Zoè turning to women after being spurned by too many men. As if being attracted to both was unheard of. Zoè was an equal-opportunity luster. If you were beautiful, Zoè was attracted. 

 

The rags changed their bylines when they realized the relationship wasn't just a fling. Zoè was not shy and she didn't believe in limiting public displays of affection for the comfort of the bigoted. If she wanted to hold her girlfriend's hand or kiss her, she was bloody well going to do it, in public or no. 

 

The airport was no exception. Zoè was known to throw herself enthusiastically at Angelica wherever they reunited. Zoé used to tease Gil about how excited he got whenever any or all of his partners came to visit before they moved here, but now she was much more intimately familiar with the loneliness of separation and joy of reuniting than she'd ever intended to be. 

 

And while Angelica wasn't as demonstrative, she never seemed to mind the displays. She enjoyed the media attention, as she'd gotten more than used to it in her life. Not only was her father a political figure, but when both Herc and Gil got famous, she was thrust even more into the limelight because she and her sisters were always going out with the gang. 

 

Besides, both Zoè and Angelica had an unspoken acknowledgment that the displays were a bit of a claim. Angelica, as both a senator’s daughter and a high-powered attorney, was never want for offers of company. She had business offers and other, more personal ones. She was a good person to have on your side, in any way you could get her. 

 

And Zoè, making her name as a model across countries, had more than her share of offers of all types. It didn't hurt that they were both stunning. So the displays were a claim. “This is my chosen partner. No, it is not up for debate.”

 

Zoè made her way out the door of the house and toward the train. Sure, she could have called a car or bought one if she'd preferred, but she enjoyed being among the people. Besides, Paris traffic was a nightmare. 

 

She got on the RER B to Charles de Gaulle and only once in transit did she remember that the trains to and from the airport were  _ also _ a nightmare. She and Angelica would definitely be ordering a taxi home. 

 

Zoè arrived and stationed herself in baggage claim, ready to snag Angelica's bags or tackle Angelica herself, whichever presented themselves first. 

 

As it happened, it was Angelica and Zoé wasted no time in screeching as she ran and engulfed her girlfriend in an embrace. She could tell Angelica was tired from the long flight, but she still looked as flawless as always. She might have even touched up her makeup before meeting her, knowing the press was often lurking. 

 

And present they were, as Zoè heard tell-tale shutter clicks behind them. But fresh makeup or no, Zoè was making a valiant effort to kiss the lipstick off Angelica. Her efforts would not be thwarted by paparazzi. 

 

Mon Dieu, she'd missed this! Zoè brought up her hands to cup Angelica's face. Smooth caramel against warm chocolate. One of Angelica's hands threaded through Zoè's wild hair while the other looped around her waist to pull her against Angelica's chest. Zoè hummed and went happily. 

 

The separation had almost been four months this time. Zoè had not been amused. But work obligations for both of them had kept either from visiting. Zoé had been involved in a major fashion show and marketing campaign and Angelica was the lead prosecutor on a case that lasted months. 

 

But eventually the show ended as the case did (luckily in Angelica's favor), and they finally arranged a visit. As Zoé had been in New York last, it had been Angelica’s turn to travel. 

 

When they came up for air, Angelica smiled at her, eyes and mouth soft, unthreading the hand from Zoè's hair to try to wipe away the makeup transfer from her face. “Hey, Zo.”

 

Zoè's smile was much less tame, bursting from her face at finally seeing her girlfriend again. “Bonjour, Angie.”

 

Zoè's name was already short enough, so most people didn't bother trying to cut it down further. Angelica was one of few people that called her Zo, including her father and Hercules. John preferred Zozo, which Zoè found adorable. The nicknames, by people Zoè adored, always felt special. 

 

Angelica was much more used to it, having both her sisters and an assortment of friends call her Ang or Angie. But no one said it like Zoè, her name curling around Zoè's tongue and rolling off her lips with that accent that made Angelica's toes curl. Often. 

 

They disengaged, lacing fingers and making their way to the carousel where baggage from Angelica's flight had finally started arriving. They ignored the paparazzi with their shouted questions and continued picture taking, just as they ignored the other tired passengers that the paparazzi were annoying. They couldn't make them stop, after all. 

 

After they collected Angelica's bags, a tame few, seeing as she did keep things at their Paris home, they went to where the taxis were perpetually parked, hoping for a pickup. After securing a ride, they made their way home, catching up along the way. 

 

They talked often, of course. Almost daily. But there were always more things to share with someone you loved when you didn't see them often. 

 

Zoè knew the jetlag was wearing on Angelica when she leaned more heavily into Zoè's side, resting her head on her shoulder. Zoè smiled and kissed the top of her head, letting the words trail off and took to playing with Angelica's fingers instead. She was asleep before the taxi even pulled up to their house. 

 

Zoè managed to get Angelica and her luggage into the house and deposited her girlfriend in their bed. Well, Zoè supposed she was right when she told Hercules that Angelica wouldn't be seeing anything but their bedroom today, but this honestly wasn't what she had in mind. Still, she was well aware jetlag could be an absolute bitch and Angie clearly needed the rest. Tomorrow they could make up for lost time. 

 

Zoè went to the kitchen to start dinner in case Angelica woke up hungry. She needed something for herself even if Angelica was done for the rest of the night. 

 

Zoè smiled. Despite Angelica being unconscious, she was still  _ here _ . The house felt different with her in it. There was a bounce in Zoè's step when she continued cooking Angelica's favorite meal--Bandeja paise, a Colombian platter that includes a generous portion of a variety of foods. Tonight, Zoè included the red beans, white rice, fried egg, pork, plantains, and avocado. 

 

Zoè used recipes from her abuelita, a Colombian woman from San Basilio de Palanque. She moved from Colombia to France to go to school and ended up marrying and staying. Zoè remembered working with her abuelita and her maman in the kitchen to prepare the dishes. Angelica had loved them when they'd last visited maman and papa in Rambouillet and had Zoè make them whenever possible. 

 

Zoè finished the dishes and stood back, looking proud of her cooking. Angelica still wasn't awake to enjoy it, but that was alright. It would be there when she rose. Zoè stored Angelica's portion and ate her own, then went to watch television. 

 

After awhile, she felt drawn to the bedroom. There was no reason for her to feel lonely. Angelica was  _ in _ the house. So Zoè cleaned up, went through her nightly routine, then climbed into bed with her girlfriend, cuddling close like she always dreamed of doing while Angelica was away. Angelica shifted, wrapping her arms around Zoè and nuzzling her hair. Zoè sighed, content for the first time in months and drifted off to sleep. 

___

 

Zoè awoke to fingers combing through her hair and lips being pressed to her temple. She opened her eyes and could tell that it was either very late or very early, but Zoè didn't care because Angelica was looking at her like  _ that _ . All soft eyes and kissable lips and voluminous hair surrounding the most perfect face. Mon  _ Dieu _ , she could stare at her for hours. 

 

“Hello, love,” Angelica whispered into the semi-dark of their room. 

 

“Ma belle,” Zoè responded, transfixed. 

 

Zoè was never quite sure what language she was speaking when she wasn't concentrating on them. She had a slew of them at her disposal--her mother's French, her father's Spanish, her grandmother's Palanquero, English, and a smattering of Latin and Greek--and they often got mixed up if she wasn't careful. Luckily, Angelica spoke most of them, too, and rarely had trouble deciphering what Zoè meant. 

 

“Thank you for the Bandeja. It was delicious.”

 

“Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“I didn't mean to wake you up, really.”

 

“You're fine. Did you get enough rest? Has the jetlag worn off?” 

 

“Mostly, now I can't get back to sleep.”

 

“I can certainly think of ways to spend the time.”

 

 _This_ _was what I needed_ , Zoe thought as Angelica laughed and kissed her. 

 

They tempted and teased, touched and tasted, re-familiarizing themselves with each other. Four months was a long time to be without this, these simple affections. 

 

Zoè slipped her hands under Angelica's top, running her fingers over smooth skin. Molding her hands to Angelica's curves, rolling her fingers over breasts until nipples peaked. Causing Angelica to release a needy moan. Oh, Zoè'd definitely missed this. 

 

She surged up to capture Angelica's lips, while her girlfriend scrambled for purchase on her own skin. Angelica rushed to remove Zoè's top and Zoè helped, then made quick work of Angelica's. Finally! Skin on skin. 

 

They shifted, Angelica straddling Zoè's waist, aligning their pelvises, and Angelica  _ thrust _ . 

 

“Dios,” Zoé cried, hands going up to Angelica's sides. Not hindering her rocking but needing something, anything, to hang on to. 

 

Angelica rolled her hips and Zoè thought she cursed in at least three languages. 

 

Angelica laughed at her and did it again. It was a sweet torture. 

 

Zoè used one hand to return to tweaking Angelica's breasts and the other made its way into her panties, sliding through her folds and teasing her clit.

 

Angelica moaned and shuddered, grinding down harder, encouraging the fingers to go further. Zoè withdrew her hands, despite Angelica's whine, and encouraged her to strip the rest of her clothes. Angelica hastened to obey and Zoè did the same, both ridding themselves of their clothes before resuming their previous position. 

 

God, this was better. If Zoè could feel plenty before, she felt everything now. Angelica's heat against her own. Their wetness sliding together and coaxing more from each other. Zoè wanted to devour her. But for now this push and pull, this rocking was enough. 

 

Angelica moaned and ground down, trying to adjust and find the spot that set her off. Zoè decided to help, playing with her folds and teasing near her clit again, but never touching it satisfactorily. 

 

Angelica groaned at the tease, but didn't demand more. They were both well aware she enjoyed being on the edge. 

 

Zoè worked her hand back, tried to work a finger inside, despite Angelica's rocking. Angie helped, raising her hips up so Zoè could find her way in. 

 

Hngh. She was so hot inside. So soft. So tight. So wet. Zoè wanted to climb inside of her and  _ drown _ . 

 

Angelica slowly bounced on the finger. Took it as far inside of herself as it would go. Shifted her hips clearly trying to move it where it felt best. Moaned when she found it. 

 

Zoè worked her finger in and out, going until she felt Angelica could take two. When she did, Angelica took her fingers harder, clearly enjoying the slight stretch. When Angelica's walls clenched around her digits, Zoè felt a corresponding clench in her own body. She really needed something inside herself soon. 

 

Zoè kneaded Angelica's breasts harder, crooked her fingers inside her lover, and used the heel of that hand to brush against her clit. Angie was off, moaning and bouncing with abandon while Zoè worked her over. Soon Angelica was clenching onto Zoè's fingers like a vice and shuddering, coming all over her hand. 

 

Zoè moved her hands slower, milking Angelica and letting her ride the residual shocks of her orgasm. When it got to be too much, Angelica removed herself from Zoè's hands and fell beside her on the bed, trying to slow her heart and catch her breath. 

 

Zoè smiled at her, bringing her drenched hand up to taste her lover. It had been  _ so long _ . 

 

Angelica moaned slightly seeing Zoè lick her hand clean. But when Zoè moved her hand to her own clit, seeking some of the pleasure she hadn't reached yet, Angelica stilled her hand. 

 

“Let me.”

 

And then Angelica's face was between her thighs and Zoè hand no more coherent thoughts. 

 

Angelica was good at this. She knew she was. Alternating between gentle laps at the folds and broad swipes of the tongue. Using the tip of the tongue to plunge in and wiggle about. Mouthing at the vaginal lips and sucking at its opening. 

 

Zoè grabbed her hair. Trying not to pull but being unable to stop her hands clenching. She simultaneously wanted to push Angelica further into herself and pull her away to give her sensitive bits a reprieve. 

 

When Angelica came up for air, taking a quick break from proving just how talented her tongue was, Zoè saw her face covered in wetness and almost came on the spot. 

 

“Not quite there yet, sweetheart?” Angelica asked her in a teasing voice. “Don't worry. We'll get there,” she promised before going back to work. 

 

And get there they did. Angelica pulled out all the stops, kneading Zoè's ass while flicking her tongue inside her and Zoè was done for, clenching on Angelica's tongue and riding her mouth through her orgasm. Angelica let her, giving her little kitten licks until Zoè pulled away, oversensitive. 

 

Zoè tried to slow her heartrate, but it kicked back up when she saw Angelica licking her lips clean before going to wash the rest of her face. My God, they could wear each other out. But it was such a satisfying way to be worn.

 

Zoè cuddled into Angelica's side, kissing whatever skin was under her lips. “Love you.”

 

Angelica bent down to kiss her head. “I love you, too.”

____

 

Angelica's second day home found them not leaving the house, as Zoè predicted. They ate, slept, bathed, cuddled, made love again. Just reestablishing the routines of their lives together, when they were together. 

 

Angelica chose to cook tonight, singing to herself as she flipped the burgers she was making. The fries were in the oven baking. Angelica was feeling particularly American tonight. Though she was making the fries Cajun because everything was better Cajun. 

 

Zoè watched her continue singing and dancing back and forth as she cooked and Zoè couldn't have been more in love if she tried. Angelica's long hair, in a high ponytail currently, swung back and forth as she moved. Zoè wanted to grab it and kiss the living daylights out of the mouth making such music. 

 

A phone chimed and Zoè looked over to retrieve it. It was Angelica's phone, but the message was to their group chat with the gang and Blaise, trying to confirm a time for tomorrow's lunch/dinner date. 

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : Yo! What time are we going to lunch? And where?

 

**ZeroToHero** : I'm free after 3.

 

**LaffyTaffy** : After 4 for me.

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Cosign @ 4.

 

**BGrand** : Chantel and I can also do anytime after 3. Giselle’s babysitter usually arrives between 2:30 and 2:45. 

 

“Angie,” Zoè called, reluctantly halting Angelica's solo performance. “Everyone wants to know what time we can do lunch tomorrow. So far the consensus is after 4.” 

 

“Ooh, tell them about 4:30. I was hoping to drop by Laf's museum in the early afternoon. See his newest pieces.”

 

Zoè tuned back into the chat to see conversation had swiftly switched gears to Giselle, Blaise’s one-year-old daughter. 

 

Blaise had met Chantel almost three years ago at one of his art showings. She'd come upon him verbally dissecting one of his own pieces, working how it could have been better, and she'd quickly and staunchly defended the artwork, without realizing she was talking to the artist himself. 

 

She was thoroughly embarrassed when Blaise introduced himself, but he had been charmed. He'd asked her out later that night and they'd been inseparable since, marrying a year later and welcoming Giselle before that year was up. Chantel was still Blaise’s biggest supporter and she got him out of the house and studio more than Zoè ever thought he'd have tolerated from anyone. So Chantel was good in her book!

 

**LaffyTaffy** : Kiss my goddaughter for me!

 

**BGrand** : Chantel said we don't know where your lips have been. 

 

**LaffyTaffy** : Rude!

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : I think we all know EXACTLY where his lips have been. ;)))

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : And they're probably right to keep them away from the baby. 

 

**ZeroToHero** : Lmao!

 

**LaffyTaffy** : RUDE! 

 

**LaffyTaffy** : I think we all know where my lips will not be TONIGHT, mes amours. -.-

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : Oh, Laf! We were just kidding!

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : :(((

 

**ZeroToHero** : We're sorrryyyy!!!!

 

**LaffyTaffy** : -------.-------

 

**BGrand** : I could have gone my entire life without reading any of that. 

 

**PintsSizedPunchline** : You're welcome. 

 

**LaffyTaffy** : -.-

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Love you, Laf!

 

**ZeroToHero** : Love you, Laf!

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : Love you!

 

**LaffyTaffy** : …

 

**LaffyTaffy** : Love you all, too. 

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : :)))

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : :))))

 

**ZeroToHero** : :)))

 

**AngelsWalk** : Well this was an illuminating chat. We're free about 4:30, by the way. - Zoè

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : !!!! Zozo! Why do you have Angelica's phone?

 

**AngelsWalk** : Because Angie is too busy being a goddess right now. 

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Doing…?

 

**AngelsWalk** : Making dinner. 

 

**ZeroToHero** : Oh thank God

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : We were thinking something… 

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Much worse ;)))

 

**AngelsWalk** : After what you all just revealed, you've really no room to talk about TMI.

 

**AngelsWalk** : Besides, we've already ;))) several times since she arrived. ;)))))))))))))))))))))

 

**BGrand** : Oh, dear God.

 

**AngelsWalk** : ashklhf

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : ;)))

 

**ZeroToHero** : !!!???

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : ;))))))

 

**AngelsWalk** : Hi. Angelica here. Zoè can't come to the phone right now because I have MURDERED her. Thanks.

 

**ZoWeee** : She actually hit me!

 

**AngelsWalk** : That's what you get for revealing anything about our sex life to these heathens. 

 

**BGrand** : Excuse me. I am a saint. 

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : I beg to differ. I have not forgotten coming to your studio June of last year, Blaise. 

 

**BGrand** : HUSH! 

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : HA!

 

**ZoWeee** : Also illuminating. Tell me more.

 

**BGrand** : Absolutely not. 

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : Well…

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : fhjaldhyzzx

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Lafayette silenced him. 

 

**BGrand** : A TRUE friend. 

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : HEY! 

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : Oh!

 

**ZeroToHero** : Laf silenced him again, but much more pleasurably this time.

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Maybe lips will be put to work tonight after all. 

 

**ZeroToHero** : ;)))

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : ;)))

 

**LaffyTaffy** : ;)))

 

**BGrand** : That is absolutely enough. 

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : Don't hate us cuz you ain't us. ;)

 

**BGrand** : I have never been more glad not to be you. 

 

**LaffyTaffy** : Rude!

 

**AngelsWalk** : So lunch. Tomorrow. After 4. Where?

 

**PintSizedPunchline** : L’ecailler du bistrot?

 

**SmashingEveryExpectation** : I'm down.

 

**ZeroToHero** : Same. 

 

**LaffyTaffy** : Oui.

 

**BGrand** : I approve. 

 

**AngelsWalk** : Cosigned. 

 

**ZoWeee** : Great! Now that's decided, excuse me while I go back to worshiping my goddess girlfriend. See you tomorrow!

 

“You are ridiculous,” Angelica said, putting down her phone to the chorus of goodbyes from their friends. 

 

“Just telling the truth, ma belle,” Zoè told her, placing her chin in her hands so she could comfortably go back to staring at Angelica cooking dinner. “It's not my fault you're so stunning. Just let me appreciate it.”

 

Angelica laughed and blushed, turning back to her cooking to avoid answering. 

 

That was fine with Zoè. She was good just watching, especially when Angelica went back to singing and dancing to herself. She honestly could not have been happier than she was in this moment. 

 

___

 

Angelica's visit to Gil's museum went well. He wasn't expecting her, so he got a nice surprise out of her arrival. Angelica excitedly told Zoè how Gil took her around the museum himself, showing her their newest acquisitions and blushingly leading her to where is own latest work was on display, again in the Local French Artists section. 

 

She'd had a lovely time, but had to come back home to freshen up before their group dinner date. Angelica teased the gang relentlessly, but Zoè knew she missed them dearly when she was at home in New York. They'd been friends for years, and to have all of them gone was still not something she was really used to, though it had been years since they'd moved. 

 

She'd go to Hercules’ studio tomorrow and perhaps bug John and Alex at their respective Washington Corp. locations in the following days. She was only here for a week, but they always made the most of however long they were in each other's countries. 

 

The dinner date was hilarious. Zoè never failed to laugh until her sides hurt when she was around Alex, John, Hercules, and Gilbert. Blaise just made it all the funnier, because the more socially reserved than the rest of them, but Chantel could get him out of his shell with a look. But a different, stronger look could silence the quad when Chantel felt they had gone too far. Alex had admitted more than once that that look scared him. Everytime, Chantel just smirked and said “Good.”

 

They talked and laughed and caught up on the week's events that they hadn't discussed since last week's lunch, and the latest news from America via Angelica. They teased Zoè and Angelica for making the headlines in La Vie Parisenne with their airport shenanigans. They shared and cooed over Giselle’s baby pictures and the gang discussed stealing her from her parents for a day to go on an “adventure,” as Alex called it, causing no end of worry to Blaise and eliciting a stern look from Chantel. 

 

After dinner, Zoè convinced everyone to go dancing. They hadn't been in ages and she was feeling music night. Everyone agreed, but Angelica made Alex and John promise they wouldn't end up on anymore tables. They gave their words, but Zoè was pretty sure she saw some crossed fingers. 

 

The alcohol flowed and the antics were legendary, though Hercules stayed mainly sober so he could ensure everyone got home safely. Still, while dancing wild, Alex and John did stay off the tables. This time, they made it all the way onto the bar. But before their group got kicked out, Zoè did get to do a fair bit of dirty dancing on Angelica, so the night wasn't a bust. She'd even managed to get hit on and got to be the beneficiary of Angelica laying claim. 

 

Chantel and Blaise left before midnight so they could go relieve their babysitter, and the rest of the group bid each other goodnight around 3. Angelica told Hercules she'd be by his studio about noon if she could get up by then. 

 

4a.m. found them home and after a quick shower and other ablutions, crashed in the bed. Zoè personally thought it'd be a miracle if she was up by noon, let alone before that to be somewhere else by 12. She just drank water, hoping to avoid a hangover come morning. She suspected les petits would not be so lucky. 

 

___

 

Zoè awoke at 12:30p.m. to an empty other side of the bed. Angelica left her a note on the nightstand wishing her a good morning and verifying she was off to visit Hercules. But she had made breakfast, and left an aspirin and water on the table if Zoè hadn't escaped her headache. 

 

Zoè sat up, determined her hangover wasn't bad, but she'd take the aspirin if food didn't kill it dead, and checked her phone. As predicted, John and Alex had  _ not _ escaped their hangovers and were putting up a fuss in the group chat. Gilbert and Hercules were babying them with words and Gil presumably with actions. Zoè laughed at their antics and put her phone away. 

 

She had no real plan this morning, so roused and ate her breakfast in front of the window. She supposed she'd take a walk to the park alone if Angelica wasn't back in a few hours. 

 

Zoè's day passed pleasantly. Angelica stayed away visiting, so Zoè took herself to the park and another bistro for lunch, bringing home food in case Angelica hadn't eaten. She went to visit Gil herself since Angelica had run of him yesterday, though she sat in his office and they chatted since she'd already seen his new pieces. 

 

When they both made it home that night, tired from socializing but pleased with the day, Angelica had food for Zoè, as well. They laughed at each other and swapped meals, lounging on the couch and telling each other about their days while eating. The night went well. 

 

As did the following several days. Angelica managed to work her way into both John and Alex's offices, so spent days with each of them as intended. At nights, she and Zoè would go out. Take a walk. Go for dinner. See a show. Go dancing alone. Be together. 

 

On Angelica's second-to-last day in Paris, Zoè's maman contacted her to ask if they'd come visit. It was a good day trip to Rambouillet, so they agreed. It had been awhile since Zoè had seen her maman and papa, too, though she talked to them frequently. They hopped on the train for the 45-minute ride through beautiful French countryside. 

 

Zoè's parents were ecstatic to see them both. Daniela and Alejandro welcomed them with open arms. They hadn't seen Angelica in a year and Zoè in a month or two, despite her living less than an hour away. But they knew work kept her in the city and they avoided it whenever possible, preferring the much slower atmosphere of the country. 

 

The four sat down for tea, gossiping and catching up. After eating, they set out as a group, enjoying the area. They visited the Château and Espace before Zoè's parents tired and returned home. Zoè and Angelica continued on to the Musee, where they spent a few hours looking at the model trains and then joining children in playing with them, giggling to themselves at their silliness. They made their way back to Zoè's parents’ house in the late afternoon and had an early dinner with them before getting on a train back to Paris.

 

Angelica's last day was spent solely with Zoè, already missing each other now the vacation was basically over and Angelica was leaving in the morning. They stayed attached at the hip the whole day, and that night did so literally, imprinting on each other in preparation for another long absence. 

 

They made love slower that night. Savoring. Their orgasms felt like falling onto clouds. Soft. Safe. They curled around each other, fearful of the morning, though they knew it would come as it always did. Still, they'd ward it off as long as they could. 

 

When they no longer could, when the alarms blared and the sun announced its arrival, they were once again in each other's arms, Zoè riding Angelica frantically, rushing against the clock, pushing the time Angelica needed to leave for the airport as far as they dared.

 

They made quick work of each other, having no time for more than a speedy cleanup and reluctant to wash away all the smell of each other from their skins anyway. Still, hygiene and public decency demanded Angelica at least not smell like sex for her 10-hour flight home in a cramped aircraft. 

 

Soon they were clean. And packed. And standing outside of the security checkpoint. 

 

Zoè hated this part. Hated watching her leave. Hated not knowing when they could finally get their lives and careers aligned so they could stop doing this, could completely move in together. 

 

Still, after a long hug and longer kiss, Angelica made her way through the checkpoint. She turned back with a wink and a wave for Zoè. Zoè smiled at her retreating back and thought that for now, having Angelica at all--loving her, even if from across an ocean--she could be satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was worried this wouldn't break 1k words, as requested, and I somehow ended up with 5. xD!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
